


Instead of Flowers

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fake Blood, Friendship, Gen, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Silly, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, Wedding Planner Extraordinaire.Or is he?
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Original Male Character, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper
Series: 221B Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Kudos: 6





	Instead of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Foliage"

“Sherlock, what is _this?!”_ Molly shrieked from across the lab. 

Sherlock looked up from the corpse. “I should think that’s obvious, Molly. It’s a prototype of your wedding invitation.” 

“Sherlock, when I said you could help us plan, it was because I wanted your eye for detail, not because… not _this!”_

“My research indicated that the wedding theme should reflect the personalities of the couple. You're a pathologist; Mark is an orthopedic surgeon. I fail to see the problem.” 

“The problem?!” Molly sputtered. _The problem is that I forget how literally this crazy man takes things. When will I learn to be more specific?_ “The problem is that you used Leonardo da Vinci’s anatomical drawings instead of flowers on the front. And is that… oh please tell me that’s not real blood inside!”

“Of course it isn’t; that would be wasteful, and against postal codes. It’s theater blood,” Sherlock replied matter-of-factly. 

Well, it was certainly… _unique,_ but Molly recognized the deep thought her often-oblivious friend had put into the project. She chuckled, then flashed him a warm, reassuring smile. “Thank you, Sherlock. It’s lovely, truly.”

“And what do you mean _‘instead_ of flowers’? You never requested foliage. That’s cliché, generic, and my dear Molly, there is nothing generic about you." 

"Thank you," Molly blushed. "Maybe we could add just _one_ blossom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
